The invention relates to a hard pencil lead, particularly for colored pencils. Such hard leads, as they are disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model Patent 7,830,645, generally include a basic substance, i.e., a matrix, containing fatty acid derivatives and fillers. In order to attain a luminous color effect, luminous color pigments in the form of pastes or solids are mixed to the basic substances, for example the fluorescing dye pigments Yellow 101 (C. I. 48052) or Green (C. I. 74265). Hard leads are also known in which the coloring portion is composed of pigments containing polyester amide resin or resins based on formaldehyde.
These prior art hard leads have the drawback that they produce only a weakly colored line on so-called coated or varnished papers. Moreover, the transfer of the hard lead substance to the surface of the paper is not continuous so that interruptions in the line occur. In order to produce uniformly colored surfaces, for example to mark a portion of text, the lead must be guided repeatedly over the same portion of the paper. Another drawback of the prior art pencils is that their luminosity is lower compared to, for example, luminous color felt tip pens.